Jake's Dream Car
by HalieBlackCullen
Summary: Jake is surprised to get his DREAM CAR from Carlisle on his birthday. Renesmee is fifteen.


Jake's Dream Car

**Jake's POV**

I stared at the sleek, smooth rounded top to the beautiful car parked in front of the Cullen's house. It was brand new and I wanted it like a stranded starving marooned person wants a drink of water.

"Jake!"

I heard the most musical wonderfully beautiful voice call out. I looked up towards the mint green house with windows in the front to where Nessie stood calling out to me. She threw me a disapproving look then laughed.

"I thought I told you to come at noon! It's ten in the morning!"

"Yeah I got bored at home. Or scared out, Paul and Rebeckah are visiting. Ugh."

"Well now you've ruined the surprise!" The fifteen-year-old girl said pouting and pushing out her lower lip.

"Aw I'm sorry Ness! I didn't mean to upset you. I just couldn't wait to see you guys! I'm sure I didn't ruin it. What surprise?"

"I won't tell you," she replied still a little sullen "But it just so happens you have ruined it! And now you won't have a birthday surprise Jake!"

"I'm sorry Ness," I apologized again.

"Where are Bella and Eddie?"

She lightened at the sound of her parent's names, "In the house, they are getting ready for your party."

"Party? I asked incredulously.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "You know Aunt Alice, she has a party when the wind changes directions."

I laughed now, "Yes I do know, she's done that for as long as I've known her.

Hey, Nessie, was that a Mercedes F700 in your yard?"

She smiled evilly, "I'm not going to confirm nor deny that."

"Hey, Jake, why are you here so early?"

Bella asked walking out the house, or rather skipped, as seemed to be her custom since becoming a vampire few years ago.

"Aww lighten up! A fellow decides to go see his friends a couple hours early on his birthday and gets yelled at!"

"Sorry, Jake, you could have warned us though. It's not like you didn't have time, you had two hours worth and you're a werewolf for crying out loud!"

Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Edward, Jasper and Emmett appeared in the doorway, Edward with his arms around Bella's waist, as usual.

"Hey, Jake, what's up?"

Emmett asked, punching the fist I held out to him.

"Come on then let's go inside! It looks like we're going to start the party early!"

Alice said excitedly. She could never wait for much and usually got her way, maybe that's why her and gullible Bella were best friends. We all followed Alice into the living room where Rosalie sat sighing and rolling her eyes at me.

"Tell me again, why are we having a party for this mutt?!"

"Oh Auntie Rose don't say that! Jake is always nice, and it's his birthday!"

Rosalie's eyes softened on the young girl, Nessie, unknowingly was her Aunt Rosalie's biggest weakness.

"I'm sorry honey, I'll be nice."

Bella nodded hopefully.

"So, Jake, how's your birthday going so far?"

Carlisle asked changing the subject to change the mood, I could feel Jasper helping which would have irritated the heck out of me but Jasper wouldn't allow me to feel that way.

"Oh as well as it can I guess, Rebeckah and Paul are visiting."

I looked around the fancy house. It looked absolutely immaculate even though they had only moved in last week the boxes had all been unpacked the first day they arrived.

Alice and Esme simply couldn't stand to have boxes sitting around the impossibly beautiful house.

I lived in my own little place, I tried to keep them away since they would clean everything and I'd never find anything again, Rebeckah was bad enough.

Carlisle nodded, everyone knew how impossibly weird I thought Rebeckah and Paul were together.

"Wish they would stay in a hotel."

I muttered under my breath but I knew everyone heard me. "We would gladly pay for a hotel for them to stay in."

"Oh that's okay,"

I was astounded once again by the generosity of the doctor;

"They'd probably refuse just so they could get on my nerves"

I smiled.

"Let's eat cake" Alice said "Then you can have your presents."

Presents? Who besides Nessie or Bella would bother to give me a present? I guess I am about to find out. Alice brought out a giant cake of course, it was never Alice's tendency to skimp. Even if none of them could actually eat the cake.

"You can take the rest home later for your sister, Paul and you."

"What? I would rather not carry that monstrous thing back home!"

Emmett grinned, "Something tells me you won't have to."

"Emmett! Must you torture everyone?" Bella said scolding him of sorts.

"No go on" Rosalie said, "I was quite enjoying the dog's painfully confused look!"

Bella looked at Edward and he shot Rosalie a glare that could bring any good lawyer to his knees crying for mercy, but not Rosalie.

There was no doubt in my mind Edward knew exactly what Bella had been thinking. It was times like these she pushed the shield out of her mind for Edward.

She had actually become quite good at it, or so I had heard. I looked at beautiful little Nessie, she was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

Alice cut the cake and handed me a massive piece. I felt weird being the only one eating everyone else just kind of stared.

Nessie seemed to understand and she bravely stepped forward to take a piece as well even though I know she hates human food – it tastes disgusting to her.

She was the only one in the family who could safely eat it without spending some time in the bathroom later throwing it all back up.

Bella and Carlisle took small slivers as well to make me feel better, but Emmett just gawked at us grinning.

Rosalie's looked angry that Renesmee was eating something she considered so revolting and I wasn't stopping her.

I was the only one in the room who enjoyed that cake. I was on my fourth piece when Alice grabbed my arm,

"C'mon it's time for your presents Jake. I can't wait any longer and I don't know what your reaction will be sadly."

I grinned as she handed me some wrapped boxes. I got some new clothes from Alice – a LOT of new clothes.

I got some giant shoes from Bella and Edward that actually fit me.

Nessie gave me an air conditioner for my room, I was always hot.

I stared suspiciously at the last box with Rosalie's name one the tag. I sighed and ripped off the paper and pulled open the box inside.

There was black collar and a pair of silver doggy dishes inside. "Thanks Blondie!" I said to annoy her. Emmett snickered from his position on the couch next to her.

I continued to pull the collar out and put it on around my neck.

"Check out my sweet new threads." I said stretching out my neck to show them

Emmett's booming laugh filled the air and drowned out everyone else's.

"Thank you everyone!"

"That's not all," Carlisle said, "I have a gift for you as well."

Bella grabbed a random throw blanket from who knows where and wrapped it over my eyes.

They took my hands Bella on one side Nessie on the other and led me outside. Bella's fingers were freezing and hard, Nessie's were warmer and softer.

We stepped forward quickly and something was placed in my hand, wait were those…the blanket was ripped from my face and directly in front of me was the Mercedes.

"I know how much you like cars Jake I also knew you were sad about leaving your old Rabbit behind in Washington, so I bought you a car.

"A Mercedes F700? Oh my gosh!" I opened the door and felt the soft seats inside.

Alice, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Nessie looked pleased by my reaction.

"I can't believe you bought me a car, and not just any car the _Mercedes F700_!"


End file.
